Promotion
Champion levels are capped by stars. A champion with 3 stars will max out at level 30, 5 stars will max out at 50. The highest any champion can go is level 60. Bosses are another matter. You need to promote a champion to raise the level cap. Promotion is only available when current max level is reached. Promotion requires sacrificing same starred champions as promotion material. You need the same number of sacrifices as the number of stars. E.g. to promote 5* Fire Blademaster to 6*, you need to sacrifice 5 champions of 5 stars rating (can be level 1). = Trash clearing day (I'd just pulled light golem and light candy munchkin at that time) = After adding a star, the champion's level resets to 1. Don't be discouraged, because each level of a higher star contributes more power than before promotion. As stated by one of the game developers, 22 levels of 6* is equivalent to 50 levels of 5*, so you will regain your earlier power level faster than you think. Star Fuzzlepuff Training Fuzzlepuffs are for leveling. Star Fuzzlepuffs are for promoting. Tutor Fuzzlepuffs are for skilling. '' '' The Star Fuzzlepuff comes at maxed level, ready to be promoted to a higher star. Comes in Level 20, Level 30 and Level 40 flavors. Quite frankly, it isn't as special as its other 2 siblings. Think of it as a normal champion with zero abilities, can't be brought on adventures, but max leveled. Do not promote Star Fuzzlepuff with Star Fuzzlepuffs and waste the levels! All-Star Fuzzlepuff = This is fine. = Introduced in Update 7, this is a variant of the Star Fuzzlepuff which instantly promotes a champion of any star to 6 stars. As all promotion goes, the champion level will reset to 1. It is a nice combo to feed Max Fuzzlepuff after using the All-Star Fuzzlepuff. There is a strong case for the All-Star Fuzzlepuff to be one of the most precious resources in the game along with Tutor Fuzzlepuffs and Chaos Orbs. It has the potential to give tremendous progress for a new player if they feed it to their farmer from the get go. Light and dark fodder Do not use light and dark element champions as promotion fodder unless they are duplicates. They are very rare, regardless of the number of stars they have. This is because they are excluded from the common and rare disc summons and hence you don't get that many chances to summon them. So set a lock on them and keep them -- who knows if you will need them some day when they get updated? FAQ: Can't use a champion as promotion fodder because it is greyed out More specifically, the champion has a special icon on it. It may be your social avatar champion (profile picture) or shared champion (for friends to use). It may be your arena defense or guild wars defense. The game also automatically locks Nat4+ champions to prevent players from accidentally feeding them away. To remove these restrictions, select the champion in the Champions page, click on the gear icon at the top right corner and uncheck all of them. If the champion is assigned to your arena defense or guild wars defense teams, you will need to go to their respective pages and remove them.